The shy, little witch
by otakufan375
Summary: Bloom is a freshmen at cloud tower. She's a shy witch and has a fear of fairies. But after meeting the winx she started to think that not all faires are bad. Join her on her journey with the Winx.
1. Bloom the shy witch

5 girls were in cloud tower. They were fairies from Alfea. The blond girl, Stella, got her ring stolen by three witches that were known as the Trix. They managed to get the ring back but they were discovered by the headmistress, Griffin. The headmistress used her powers to toy with the Winx which led them to the library.

"What are we gonna do now?" Musa asked

"We can't go out the same way we came in that's for sure" Aisha said

"If we just blindly wander around then we'll get caught" Flora said

"I tried scanning this place for an exit but the magic that's affecting the terrain is interfering" Tecna said

"We can't blast our way out that's for sure" Stella said

The five fairies then tried to see if there was a secret passage in the library but so far that haven't found anything. Stella eventually came across someone who was at a table. It was a redheaded girl with a purple ribbon in her hair. She was short, at least 5 feet tall. She was wearing a purple shirt and a black skirt with black boots.

Stella knew that this girl was a witch and she decided to see if she knew the way out.

"Hey! You there!" Stella said

The redheaded girl jumped from fright. The sudden loud voice had startled her. She turned over and saw Stella there. She saw that she was a fairy. The young witch got scared and moved away from her.

"S-stay back!" The girl said

"Stay back?!" Stella asked

"Y-yes! Please don't come any closer you fairy!" The redhead said

Stella then realized that this witch was scared of her, a fairy. A witch was scared of a fairy, that was new to her.

"What's all the commotion going on over here?" Musa said

The redheaded witch saw that there were more fairies and became more scared. She closed her eyes and refused to open them. She didn't like fairies at all.

"Who's that?" Aisha asked

"She's a witch that I found here" Stella said

"She's looks scared" Tecna said

"I think she is scared" Flora said

"She scared of fairies" Stella said

"Scared of fairies?" Musa asked

"She freaked out when she saw me and now all of us are here in front of her" Stella said

Flora stepped forward and spoke in a gentle manner.

"Don't worry sweetie, we're not going to hurt you" Flora said

The redhead felt that the soft voice was sincere and she felt like she could trust the fairy who was speaking.

"You won't?" The girl asked

"I promise" Flora said

The redhead then opened her blue eyes and saw that the fairies were staying where they were. They didn't make any attempt to attack her. She then came to a conclusion that these fairies were nice fairies.

"Who are all of you?" The redhead asked

Stella decided to introduce herself first and then pointed to the rest of her friends.

"I'm Stella and that's Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha" Stella said

"What's your name?" Stella asked

"Um…it's Bloom" Bloom said

"Nice to meet you, Bloom!" Stella said

"All of you wouldn't happen to be students from Alfea would you?" Bloom asked

"Actually we are" Tecna said

"What are you doing in Cloud tower?" Bloom said

"Some witches stole my ring and we came here to get it back. But the terrain suddenly started to change right after we retrieved it and now we can't find an exit" Stella said

"The terrain? That means you've been discovered by Headmistress Griffin. She's toying with you all" Bloom said

"Just like a witch" Stella said

"You wouldn't happen to know a way out do you? Is there a secret passage somewhere?" Musa said

The redhead seemed hesitant at first but seeing that these fairies haven't done anything bad she decided to help them out.

"Follow me, I can show you the way" Bloom said

They were then surrounded by spiders and the fairies fought them off along with their new witch friend. Flora summoned a spider eater but as soon as the spider eater disappeared the remains of the spiders morphed into as slob monster, which then proceeded to shape shift into a slime spider. They ran but the spider managed to run past them by crawling quickly on the ceiling. It then dropped down and the group of fairies closed their eyes and waited for the pain. But it never came. Confused they opened their eyes and saw that Bloom had created an orange shield which prevented the slime spider from crushing them.

"Awesome!" Musa said

"Please run! There should be a room up ahead. There's a giant safe in there and that should be the exit" Bloom said

The spider slammed its body down on her shield, causing her to recoil a bit.

"Please hurry! I can't hold it off for much longer" Bloom said

"We're not leaving you here to deal with that thing" Aisha said

"You have to! It'll be fine. This thing won't kill me" Bloom said

Her shield finally had a crack and it broke under pressure. Stella then yanked the young witch before she got crushed.

"Come on!" Stella said

They ran to where the door was and entered it. They attacked the monster together and it exploded. Thanks to Tecna's firewall spell, none them got slimed. Bloom then opened the vault door and allowed the Winx to escape.

A few days later, Bloom was hanging out in Magix on a Wednesday, which was the day that most of the witches hang out. She was taking a shortcut to another shop when she heard some shouts. She looked an saw that an army witches was chasing a girl. When she focused her vision she saw that it was one of the fairies that infiltrated cloud tower the other day. She briefly remember that the fairy that was being chased was named Musa. She quickly went into an alley and waited. She then pulled Musa towards her and the witches ran past them. Musa then looked at who saved her and saw it was the witch from cloud tower that helped them out. She remember that her name was Bloom.

"Whew, thanks Bloom" Musa said

"What are doing here? Most of the witches hang out here on this day" Bloom said

"I'm just in bad mood! I don't need a lecture!" Musa said

The redhead got scared and backed off.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Bloom said

Musa then realized that she just took out some of her frustration on her new friend.

"Sorry, Bloom, I just got into a fight with one of my friends and I came here to calm down" Musa said

"I-I see, I'm sorry but its dangerous for fairies to be here. I'll try to help you get away before you get discovered" Bloom said

As soon as she said that the Trix appeared before them.

"Too late" Darcy said

"Uh oh" Musa said

"You have nowhere to run now, pixie!" Stormy said

"And that little witch of yours will be receiving a punishment from us personally" Icy said

The trix then unleashed their spells against them. Bloom was able to think quickly and put up a shield to block them. The redhead then turned to Musa.

"H-hurry y-you n-need to r-run" Bloom said

"There's no way I can just leave you here to face them alone" Musa said

"Please go! They're too powerful for you to face right now" Bloom said

Musa was very reluctant to leave her. She wasn't sure if she would be able to leave her here all alone to face the Trix.

Musa regretfully ran away and left her alone. She was hoping to find someone that could help her. The specialist ship arrived and the rest of the winx showed up.

"Musa!" Tecna said

"Everyone we need to go help her!" Musa said

"Help who?" Stella asked

There was an explosion in the alleyway where Bloom was and a body flew out of the alleyway. They saw that it was Bloom and she was seriously injured from the attack of the Trix. She was still conscious thought she was still hurt.

Icy then fired off another ice spell. Musa then jumped in front of her and created a shield to block her attack.

"Musa!" Bloom said

"You saved me and my friends! Now its our turn to save you" Musa said

The winx and Bloom were in for a big showdown in Magix.


	2. Getting to know the winx

There was big showdown in Magix between 5 fairies and first year witch against the Trix, senior witches, and other witches.

Stormy unleashed a powerful tornado and Bloom countered hurling a fireball the size of a beach ball at it. The attacks caused an explosion. Stormy then unleashed a powerful thunderbolt at the redhead. She couldn't do anything to prevent it from hitting. She just took head on and endured it. The shy redhead managed to hang in there but she wasn't sure how much more she could take on.

Icy sent a blizzard at Stella and the blonde managed to create a sun shield in time. Aisha tried to hit her with an aqua sphere but Icy sent out a blizzard attack with her other hand and managed to block it. The ice attack managed to overpower the water sphere and Aisha was hit by it. The fairy of waves was knocked back against a building.

Darcy sent out waves of darkness. Flora managed to create some natural wind to counter it. Musa took this time to attack with a sound wave attack. Darcy managed to avoid it in time. Tecna tried to attack with a green lightning bolt. Darcy countered it with dark sphere and the attacks caused an explosion. Darcy then sent out another dark wave which hit all three of them.

Bloom sent out some flaming wisps at Stormy but the senior witch countered with a lightning bolt. The redhead sent out bigger wisps and that was enough to overpower Stormy's spell. The wisps hit the storm witch directly.

Stella dropped the shield and flew out of the way of the blizzard. She then sent a gigantic sun wave which was able to overpower Icy's spell and she was hit by it.

Darcy made several copies of herself. Flora conjured some vines to attack all of them. The real Darcy got trapped by the vine. Musa and Tecna then attacked the dark witch with sound waves and green lightning. The senior witch took a direct hit.

The trix had had enough and decided to end this by combining their strength. The 6 girls were knocked away from the attack..

"Their way too strong" Stella said

"We need to get away" Musa said

"I don't think they're going to give us a chance to escape" Tecna said

Bloom was scared too. She wasn't sure what to do ether. But she had to do something to prevent the trix from harming them any further. The redhead's entire body was glowing orange. Icy checked her crystal for some reason and had an evil smirk on her face but not for long because the redheaded witch unleashed a massive fiery explosion which managed to defeat the Trix. They were knocked back and could barely move now thanks to the amount of power that the redhead unleashed. A dragon was seen in the sky during the explosion but hardly anyone saw it due to the bright light that she was unleashing in the area.

"Goodness" Flora said

"Now that's a lot of power" Aisha said

Bloom got down on to her hands and knees. She was trying to catch her breath. Stella was the first one to reach her.

"Hey are you okay?" Stella asked

"I-I'm okay" Bloom said

"Are you sure?" Musa asked

"I'm okay. I need to get back to Cloud tower" Bloom said

"We can take you there if you need us to" Aisha said

The redheaded witch shook her head.

"No, I can get back on my own" Bloom said

"Well, be careful" Tecna said

"Ok, bye" Bloom said

The winx watched as the witch left. Stella watched in concern. She didn't understand why she was so worried about the redhead. Maybe it was because she was the first witch that was nice to her and her friends.

Bloom later managed to make it to her dorm room before finally passing out on her bed. She was completely fine the next day.

One day in Magix, Flora was looking at some of the flowers at a nearby flower shop. What she failed to see however was that Bloom was also at the shop. The young redhead had a notebook and some drawing utensils with her.

She was just finished drawing a vase with red roses. She also drew a single red rose. She would often go out and draw things as a hobby.

Flora noticed that there was a small girl with drawing utensils. She was wearing a pale yellow summer dress and a thin white jacket. She was also wearing low heel sandals with a white sun hat. She also noticed that the girl had a familiar hair coat. She went closer as saw that it was actually Bloom. She saw the redhead smile at something in her hands.

"Bloom?" Flora asked

The redhead jumped from fright and looked over to see that it was one of her fairy friends. She was covering half of her face with her notebook.

"Sorry sweetie, did I scare you? I didn't mean to" Flora said

"I-it's fine" Bloom said

"Would like to spend some time with me since we both happen to be here?" Flora asked

"Um…well" Bloom said

Bloom's face was red. She was still nervous around fairies. She wasn't used to talking to people in general.

"It's okay if you don't want to" Flora said

"I don't have anything else to do so I probably can spend some time with you" Bloom said

"Great" Flora said

When they were having lunch, Flora managed to get sneak peek at Bloom's notebook. She saw the vase full of roses that she saw at the shop. It was perfect drawing of the roses. Bloom saw that Flora was looking in her notebook. She panicked and quickly took it.

"Please don't look!" Bloom said

"Why? I thought those were excellent drawings" Flora said

Bloom's face was getting red.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about" Flora said

"It's not?" Bloom asked

"No, I thought that was really good" Flora said

"T-thanks" Bloom said

Bloom went to a music store and managed to draw some of the instruments that there on display.

"Yo!" Musa said

Bloom jumped again. She saw that it was only Musa.

"H-hey Musa" Bloom said

"Why are you so nervous?" Musa asked

"N-no reason" Bloom said

"Are you still nervous around us?" Musa said

"A-a little" Bloom said

"We won't hurt you. After all we fought together the other day. You even saved me from those witches" Musa said

"S-sorry, I-I'm not good with p-people" Bloom said

"I see, so you're saying that you're socially awkward" Musa said

"Y-yes" Bloom said

"You need to get some courage and be more confident" Musa said

"It's not that easy" Bloom said

"You're talking to me just fine aren't you?" Musa asked

"W-well" Bloom said

Musa seemed to notice that the young witch looked more nervous than usual.

"You seem to be more nervous than usual, are you ok?" Musa said

"Well…I" Bloom said

Bloom paused. She wasn't sure if she should bother Musa with something that had nothing to with her.

"You can tell me" Musa said

"W-well, l-lately the trix have been watching me with intense eyes" Bloom said

"Intense eyes?" Musa said

Musa didn't like how she phrased that.

"They've been following me a lot lately and I don't know why" Bloom said

Musa didn't like the sound of that. It sounds like the trix want revenge on her for the defeat the other day.

"Don't worry, if the trix try to harm you, you can count on me to protect you" Musa said

"Protect me? Why?" Bloom asked

"Because we're friends, duh" Musa said

"Friends?" Bloom said

"You didn't think we were friends?" Musa asked

"W-well…" Blooms said

"Don't worry about answering that. I wouldn't be surprised if you did think that" Musa said

The two girls then went their separate ways.

Bloom then ran into Tecna. She found the genius in technology store.

"Tecna?" Blooms said

The fairy of technology turned around and saw that Bloom was there. She greeted her in a friendly matter.

"Hey, Bloom what are you doing here?" Tecna asked

"I often come here to test out some of the devices here. Mostly the ones that involve drawing" Bloom said

"You draw?" Tecna asked

"Y-yes" Bloom said

"May I look?" Tecna asked

Bloom was about to say no but she remembered that Flora told her that there was no need to feel embarrassed about people seeing her work. She handed her notebook to her and she saw Tecna flip through some of the pages.

"Wow, I can't believe you did this without technology" Tecna said

"There are a lot of things you can do without technology" Blooms said

"I suppose that's true" Tecna said

Tecna then brought up another topic.

"By the way how did you unleash that much power the other day?" Tecna asked

"Why do you want to know?" Bloom asked

"I just thinks it's unusual for someone to possess that much power. I tried scanning that power but it caused my scanner to overload because there was too much power to scan. It was off the charts" Tecna said

"Well, I don't know. That's the first time that I was able to release that much power before. I got a little mad that those witches were ruining a perfect day and I wanted them to quit. I do know that I felt extremely tired afterwards" Bloom said

Tecna had something to think about so she left and Bloom was alone again. The redhead then ran into Aisha at a nearby gym.

"Hey, Bloom" Aisha said

"H-hey" Blooms said

"Are you feeling okay after what happened the other day?" Aisha asked

"I'm fine, don't worry" Bloom said

"Well you looked really tired after you unleashed that massive attack the other day" Aisha said

"Don't worry, I'm fine now" Blooms said

"Are you here to workout?" Aisha asked

"No, I just like to look around" Bloom said

Bloom then said goodbye to Aisha and went to the mall. She drew some of the clothes that were there. That was when she heard the loud voice of Stella.

"Bloom!" Stella said

Bloom jumped when she heard Stella's voice. She turned and saw that Stella was there.

"How are you doing?" Stella asked

"I'm okay" Bloom said

"Are you feeling okay?" Stella asked

"I'm fine" Bloom said

Stella then looked like she was examining her.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Bloom stuttered

"You look so cute" Stella said

"W-what?" Bloom asked

"Those clothes make you look totally adorbs" Stella said

"R-really?" Bloom asked

"Of course, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true" Stella said

"W-well t-thank you" Bloom said

"You should totally enter the Magix beauty pageant" Stella said

Bloom froze.

"B-beauty p-pageant?" Bloom asked

"Yeah, there will a lot of people there. They want to see just how cute all the girls on stage will be" Stella said

The redheaded witch remained frozen. The taller blonde looked at her friend and was now concerned.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" Stella asked in concern

"I-I-I can't! There's no way I can be there in front a crowd" Bloom said

"Of course you can, anyone can do it" Stella said

"I'm sorry, Stella, I can't do that" Blooms aid

"Oh that's too bad" Stella said

"I gotta get back to cloud tower. So I'll see you later" Bloom said

"All right, see you soon" Stella said

Bloom then made her way back to Cloud tower.


	3. A witch in hiding

Bloom was running in the forest. She barely avoided an attack that aimed at her. The trix were chasing her and she was trying her best to get away.

Icy launched an attack along with Darcy and Stormy, but Bloom managed to dodge it again. She attacked back with some fire spells.

"Just leave me alone" Bloom said

"You have something that we want" Icy said

"And you're going to give it to us" Stormy said

"Whether you like it or not" Darcy said

The Trix attacked again and Bloom took a hard hit. She took several hits from powerful spells. She was very weak now.

"Now we can take what we need" Icy said

The trix started to laugh and approached the young witch.

"I told you leave me alone!" Bloom said

And just like before she unleashed a powerful blast. The blast unleashed a powerful dragon and the witches were knocked away. They wouldn't be returning for some time and that gave Bloom the opportunity to get away. She found herself near a lake but walked passed it. She was at her limit and leaned against a tree and passed out.

Flora was doing some research on a potion that she has been working on and went over to some of the plants to see if there was anything that could be used as ingredients. What she found wasn't ingredients but a familiar redhead. She was all bruised up.

"Bloom!" Flora said

Flora rushed over towards the young witch and checked on her injuries. She was hurt pretty bad but her life wasn't in danger.

"I need to help her" Flora said

She lifted her up and ran to her dorm with her on her back.

Bloom groaned and woke up. She saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. She wasn't familiar with this room. She sat up and noticed that she had some bandages on her.

"Did someone help me?" Bloom asked

She heard a door open and Flora entered the room. She smiled when she saw her young witch friend was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Flora asked

Bloom looked the other way in shyness. She was still shy around others.

"It's okay. I found in the forest. You were laying against tree unconscious" Flora said

"Y-you helped m-me?" Bloom asked

"Of course, we are friends after all" Flora said

"I-I've got to g-go" Bloom said

Bloom tried to stand up, but her knees buckled under her weight. The nature fairy ran over to her.

"You shouldn't move yet, you're still recovering" Flora said

"T-thank y-you" Bloom said

"Bloom, what happened to you? Why were you so hurt?" Flora asked

"I-I was a-attacked" Bloom said

"By who?" Flora asked

"T-the t-trix" Bloom said

Flora was not expecting that kind of answer.

"The trix attacked you? Why?" Flora asked

"I-I d-don't k-know" Bloom stuttered

"You don't know?" Flora asked

"The trix kept saying that I had something that they wanted, but I don't know what they want and they won't tell me ether" Bloom said

Bloom managed to stand up on her own this time.

"W-where am I?" Bloom asked

"You're at Alfea" Flora said

Bloom looked at her.

"The college for fairies?!" Bloom asked

Flora just nodded.

"I-I need to go now. I should head back to cloud tower" Bloom said

"Hold on, Bloom, I don't think you should go back to cloud tower right now" Flora said

"Why?" Bloom asked

"If the Trix are after then that means you'll just get attacked again" Flora said

"I guess your right" Bloom said

"Maybe you should hide here until the Trix are dealt with" Flora said

Bloom really wanted to decline the offer simply because she doesn't like being around fairies. But she it's not like she had much of a choice. It was either go back to cloud tower and get attacked by the trix again or she could stay here where she would remain safe from the witches. She couldn't go to red fountain since it was an all-boys school. She could always tell headmistress Griffin about the trix but even she didn't have control over them.

Bloom just sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll stay here in hiding" Bloom said

Flora smiled at her.

"Awesome, I'll let headmistress Faragonda know about the situation" Flora said

Bloom watched as the nature fairy left. She thought that she would be terrified of fairies, but she was starting to warm up to the 5 fairies that she made friends with.

While she was in deep thought, a woman with short brown hair and glasses came in.

"Miss Bloom!" The woman said

Bloom shrieked at the sudden demanding voice.

"Ms. Faragonda would like to speak with you" The woman said

The shy redhead was frozen. She was too afraid to move.

"Did you hear me, young lady?!" The woman asked

Flora came to her rescue.

"Don't worry Ms. Griselda, I'll lead her to the office" Flora said

"Very well" Griselda said

The woman, known as Griselda, left them alone.

"Follow me" Flora said

Bloom followed Flora and led her to the office of the headmistress.

The shy witch entered the office and saw an old woman with white hair and glasses.

"You must be Bloom" Faragonda said

"Y-yes, I-I am" Bloom said

The headmistress saw that her visitor was nervous.

"There's no need to feel nervous, Bloom, I won't do anything to harm you" Faragonda said

The redhead relaxed a little.

"Now then, Flora has mentioned that you were attacked by the Trix" Faragonda said

"Yes, ma'am" Bloom said

"Why were they after you?" Faragonda asked

"I really don't know. I wish I could tell you, but I have no clue what they want from me. The only information that I got from them was that I have something that they want" Bloom said

Faragonda frowned. This was troubling news to her. The Trix were known as trouble makers, but she never would've thought that they would attack the shy redheaded witch.

"I've informed Headmistress Griffin about this and she was thinking about expelling them for their misbehavior" Faragonda said

"But even if they are expelled they wouldn't stop them from coming after me" Bloom said

"You have a point, at this point I don't think it would be wise for you to return to Cloud tower" Faragonda said

Bloom nodded shyly.

"I think it would best for you to hide here at Alfea" Faragonda said

"B-but the witches were able to infiltrate your school before. What's stopping them from doing it again?" Bloom asked

"You don't have to worry about that. Alfea is well protected. We have powerful staff and students here. I'm sure you'll remain safe" Faragonda said

"B-but what about my classes?" Bloom said

"We could enroll you in some of our classes" Griselda said

"B-but I-I'm not a f-fairy" Bloom said nervously

"That's true but those classes still teach you how to control your powers. I suggest that you enroll in our classes until it's safe to go back to Cloud tower" Faragonda said

Bloom knew that she was right.

"O-okay, I-I'll enroll" Bloom said

"Excellent, now all you need is a room to stay in for the night" Faragonda said

"Can I make a request?" Bloom asked

"What is it?" Faragonda asked

"I would like to stay in the same dorm as Flora" Bloom said

"I can arrange that" Faragonda said

"Thank you" Bloom said

Bloom exited the office and sighed with relief. She was so nervous in front of the headmistress of Alfea.

She went back to the room where Flora stayed in. She saw the nature fairy using some magic on a pumpkin. But she stopped because whatever spell she was using failed.

"Flora?" Bloom asked

The nature fairy turned around and saw the shy witch.

"Hey, Bloom, how was your meeting with Ms. Faragonda?" Flora asked

"It was okay. I'll be hiding in Alfea until it's safe for me to go back to Cloud tower" Bloom said

"That's great, Bloom" Flora said

"What were you doing to that pumpkin?" Bloom asked

The pumpkin started to jump up and down.

"Whoa! Mirta is excited for some reason" Flora said

Bloom heard Flora mention a familiar name.

"D-did you say Mirta?" Bloom asked

"Yes, she was a witch from Cloud tower and the Trix turned her into a pumpkin" Flora said

Flora then got an idea.

"Hey, Bloom, do you think you could do something about the dark spell that was placed on Mirta?" Flora asked

"I-I can try" Bloom said

Bloom went in front of the pumpkin and tried to use her magic to turn Mirta back to normal. She used her magic to burnout the effects of the dark spell. The pumpkin glowed and Mirta was back to normal.

"You did it!" Flora said

"Thanks, Bloom" Mirta said

Mirta went back to Cloud tower and Bloom stayed behind at Alfea to hide from the Trix.


	4. Musa and Bloom

Musa had heard that Bloom was staying here for now since the trix were after her and she was happy that she was here. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she was happy that she was here. She really enjoyed being around the witch.

She wasn't like most of the witches at Cloud tower. Bloom was actually nice and tries to be considerate of other people's feelings. She entered the room and saw that the redhead was on the bed that she would be staying in for now.

"Yo, Bloom!" Musa said

Bloom let out an "ep!" sound.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Musa asked

"Yes, you did" Bloom said

"I'm sorry about that" Musa said

"P-please be more careful next time" Bloom said

"Ok, I'll try" Musa said

There was an awkward silence between them before Musa spoke up again.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Musa asked

"I like to draw" Bloom said

"Oh yeah, you were drawing the other day, weren't you?" Musa asked

"That's right" Bloom said

"Well, I like to play music in my off time" Musa said

"You like music?" Bloom asked

"Right. I'm from the planet Melody. It's known as the realm of music and sounds. I'm the fairy of music, you see" Musa said

"I see. It makes sense for you to be the fairy of music" Bloom said

"What about you, Bloom? Where are you from?" Musa asked

The music fairy saw the sad look that the redheaded witch had on her face.

"I…I don't know" Bloom said

Musa was not expected that kind of answer.

"You don't know?" Musa asked

"You see, I grew up in the magix orphanage. I don't believe that I'm from magix. I left the orphanage to attend Cloud tower" Bloom said

Musa felt sad for her. the young witch grew up in an orphanage. She had no family. Was she alone this whole time?

Musa then asked another question.

"Why are you afraid of fairies?" Musa asked

"Well some fairies attacked the orphanage 6 years ago. I was still young and didn't know how to fight back. I believe they were dark fairies" Bloom said

Musa couldn't believe that some fairies would that to an orphanage. But she was curious about something else.

"Dark fairies?" Musa asked

"You know how witch's magic comes from negative magic and fairies get their magic from positivity?" Bloom asked

Musa nodded. Everyone knew that.

"Well there is a rare occasion where fairies get their magic from negativity. It's rare but it can happen. They're known as dark fairies" Bloom said

"There are really fairies like that?" Musa asked

"Yes, there is. Dark fairies attacked the orphanage and ever since that day I've been afraid of them. I also had a deep hatred for all fairies. I've haven't trusted a single fairy until I met you and your friends" Bloom said

Musa was at a loss for words. She could see why the young witch was afraid of fairies.

"I have to thank you and your friends, Musa" Bloom said

Musa looked at her friend and saw that she was smiling at her. it was a shy smile, but it was still a smile.

"Thank us?" Musa asked

"You and your friends made me realize that not all fairies are bad. Now I just need to get over my fear of fairies" Bloom said

"We helped you?" Musa asked

"Yes, I want to thank you" Bloom said

"We were just being nice" Musa said

"I still want to thank you for the kindness all of you have shown me. I don't care if it was intentional or not" Bloom said

"Well, I'm glad we could help you, Bloom" Musa said

Musa then asked another question about fairies and witches.

"If there are fairies that can use negative magic, then does that mean that there are witches that you can use positive magic?" Musa asked

"Of course, but there have been instances where a fairy or a witch can use magic from both positive and negative magic" Bloom said

"There are?" Musa asked

"Yes, take your headmistress for example. I could sense that she had some witch magic in her. She can use magic from both positive and negative energy" Bloom said

"You mean, Headmistress Faragonda?" Musa asked

"Right, she can use magic from positive and negative energy. A very rare thing for a fairy to possess" Bloom said

"Does that mean that there are witches that can possess that type of magic too?" Musa asked

"Yes, in fact there is one witch that can actually use that type of magic right now" Bloom said

"There is? Who?" Musa asked

"Me" Bloom said

"You?! You can use dark and light magic?" Musa said

"Right and that's not all" Bloom said

Musa was eager to hear more.

"Believe it or not, I can actually transform into a fairy" Bloom said

Musa was shocked to hear that.

"You're a fairy?" Musa asked

"Yes, but I'm more of a witch than a fairy. I'm actually a dark fairy" Bloom said

"And yet you're afraid of fairies" Musa said

"I only transform into a fairy if I really need to" Bloom said

"Can you show me your fairy form?" Musa asked

"I guess" Bloom said

Bloom changed into her fairy form. Musa saw that Bloom was indeed a dark fairy. Her fairy outfit was all black. Her top and mini skirt were black and she had black hose covering her legs. Her boots were also black. There was a purple jewel on her chest and she had a yellow jewel belt on her mini skirt. Her wings were sharp and pointy.

The redhead then changed back.

"I'm half witch and half fairy" Bloom said

"You're amazing, Bloom" Musa said

The redheaded blushed and started to play with her hair that was currently put up in two pig tails.

"C-c-come o-on, I-I'm n-not t-that a-amazing" Bloom said

"Sure you are, you're an amazing witch and a great witch. Witches and fairies don't really get along with each other, but I guess there are some cases where they can be friends" Musa said

"Musa" Bloom said

"Come on, I would really like you to get to know the rest of us too" Musa said

Musa dragged her out and she met up with her other friends.

"Hey, Bloom, you should totally paint all of us" Stella said

"Paint all of you?" Bloom asked

"A group portrait, you might say" Stella said

"I-I g-guess I could do that" Bloom said

"Make sure to include yourself" Stella said

The witch's face went red again. Her face was as red as her hair.

"M-myself?" Bloom asked

"Right, we wanted to include you since you're our friend" Aisha said

"B-but, I-I'm n-not a fairy" Bloom said

"That doesn't mean anything to us" Tecna said

"I-it doesn't?" Bloom asked

"Bloom, we really like you and we want to be friends with you. You're a prime example that fairies and witches can get along despite the difference between us" Flora said

"W-well, if you want to include me then I guess I have no choice" Bloom said

"Do your best girlfriend!" Stella said

"A-alright" Bloom said

Bloom managed to make the portrait that her fairy friends wanted her to do. When it was done everyone looked at it and looked happy with how the portrait came out.

"Amazing, you even got my good side and that's not easy to do" Stella said

"You're really talented, Bloom. We should do these more often" Flora said

"She's right" Musa said

Bloom was happy that her new friends were happy with her portrait. She was also happy that she was no longer afraid of her new friends even though they were fairies.


End file.
